Memories
by siwonniesm
Summary: "Broken heart, you think you will die. but you keep living, day after day after the terrible day." / WonKyu / GS / Broken /Happy Ending.


**Memories**

**WonKyu**

**Angst, GenderSwitch**

"_**Pretending not to love you is the hardest thing I've ever done"**_ _(Pretty Little Liars)_

**ooo**

Aku telah menyusuri jalanan ini selama tiga tahun belakangan. Jalanan yang gelap dan lengang, dan jalan ini hanya aku yang dapat melaluinya dengan selamat. Mungkin Tuhan menciptakan jalan ini hanya untukku seorang. Anggap saja jalanan ini milikku. Tiga tahun yang berat ini hanya aku lalui dengan kekuatan yang entah aku dapatkan dari mana. Bukankah ajaib saat seseorang yang setengah jiwanya telah pergi masih dapat melanjutkan hidup dengan baik selama dua tahun?

Ku alihkan pandanganku kearah sungai Han yang mengalir dengan tenang, tanpa riak dan sangat jernih. Terkadang aku benar-benar iri pada air yang mengalir, mereka sangat tenang tapi tanpa kita sadari mereka dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Aku tersenyum getir, aku adalah orang yang penuh dengan kekuatan, sangat ceria dan hidup tanpa masalah dihadapan mereka. Tapi kehidupanku begitu dekat dengan masalah dan aku sangat rapuh. Aku tidak sekuat yang mereka bayangkan selama ini. Ini bukan aku. Tapi dia.

Semua tentang dia dan cintanya. Choi Siwon, cinta dan hati. Maka akan menjadi sebuah kalimat yang berbunyi, _"Aku mencintai Choi Siwon dengan segenap hatiku."_ Atau akan berbunyi, _"Choi Siwon tidak mencintaiku tapi dia telah pergi membawa hatiku."_ Itu memiliki makna yang sama bukan?Aku dan doktrin bodohku. Sugesti yang salah akan memberikan persepsi yang salah.

Dia bukan pacar yang pertama untukku tapi dia cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Aku hidup tanpa hati dan tak bisa belajar untuk mencintai lagi. Kau tidak akan pernah menyadari betapa kau mencintai seseorang sebelum kau kehilangan orang itu. Kalimat itu benar dan sangat akurat. Aku akan hidup dalam penyesalan karena tidak menyadari perasaan yang membunuh ini lebih cepat. Aku sangat mencintainya. Benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi mengapa semua berakhir ketika aku menyadari semua itu?

Aku merapatkan jaket yang kupakai, hari ini cuaca benar-benar dingin. Lebih dingin dari kemarin. Kulihat jam yang kupakai telah menunjuk angka sebelas. Mungkin sebaiknya aku segera pulang dan berendam air hangat.

_**Flashback**__*****_

"Cukup, Kyu! Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan wanita itu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua itu? Sudah jelas kau dan dia memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sahabat. Kau bahkan tidak pernah memperkenalkanku padanya. Tapi saat dia membutuhkanmu kau selalu menemuinya. Aku lelah Siwon."

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun. Hanya kau. Dia sedang membutuhkanku, hanya sebagai sahabat yang membutuhkan teman untuk berbagi."

"Kau tak akan pernah mengerti tentang hati seorang wanita."

"Kyu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk memperbaiki semua ini?"

"Kau harus memilih."

"K-Kyu..."

"Pergi dari apartemenku, jika kau tidak bisa memilih maka aku yang akan menentukan pilihannya. Pergi dari sini. Pergi!"

"Baik jika itu yang kau inginkan."

_**End Flashback**_*****

Aku segera membuka mataku dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Kenapa aku harus tertidur saat berendam? Ini benar-benar buruk. Tiga tahun yang telah berlalu bahkan sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi ketakutanku. Kilasan masa lalu yang selalu datang dalam tidurku bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Kilasan itu hanya akan semakin memperbesar luka yang telah ada. Kilasan itu seperti perasan jeruk yang jatuh diatas luka hatiku.

Aku bangun dan meraih jubah mandiku, cintaku yang begitu besar sama sekali tidak membantuku untuk berbahagia. Bahkan cinta inilah yang terkadang semakin membuatku terpuruk dan membuatku ingin melemparkan diriku kedalam pelukannya.

Dia begitu dekat dan dapat ku jangkau tapi dia juga terasa begitu jauh dan tak terjangkau.

Apakah seseorang yang hidup dengan menjunjung tinggi prinsip hidupnya tidak dapat mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan pujaan hatinya?

_**Flashback**__*_

"_**Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."**_

"_**Aku juga mencintaimu, Siwon."**_

_**Dia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku, hangat. Aku suka saat kehangatan Siwon mengalir diseluruh tubuhku. Lengan kokoh yang begitu menentramkan. Dia mengelus punggungku dengan lembut. Aku semakin menyamankan diriku di dekapannya.**_

"_**Hey, kau tahu aku sangat bahagia saat aku tahu kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."**_

_**Aku hanya menjawab ucapannya dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas. Sementara dia melepaskan pelukannya dan meletakkan jemarinya diatas bahuku. Wajahnya begitu dekat. Ini terlalu dekat dari jarak yang bisa ku toleransi. Aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat, tak sanggup memandang wajahnya. Aku merasakan deru nafasnya yang berbau mint dan.. hangat.**_

"_**Cho Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu sampai hatiku seperti akan segera meledak karena perasaanku yang tak terkontrol." Bisikan Siwon sangat pelan tapi penuh keyakinan.**_

"_**Aku juga mencintaimu dan hatiku pun bernasib sama dengan milikmu." Perlahan aku membuka mata lalu tersenyum lembut padanya.**_

_**Dia menangkup wajahku lalu menempelkan bibirnya di keningku. Begitu lembut dan menyenangkan. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk menikmati kecupan pertamanya untukku. Dan ini juga kecupan pertama yang aku terima dari seorang pria yang tak memiliki hubungan keluarga denganku. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa laki-laki ini benar-benar mencintaiku. Ini memabukkan. Dia menurunkan kecupannya ke kedua mataku yang terpejam lalu hidungku. Oh tidak ini berlebihan. Aku membuka mataku dan dapat melihat saat bibirnya yang hampir bertemu dengan bibirku. Aku langsung menarik diriku menjauh darinya. Aku tidak bisa menerima kecupan yang satu ini.**_

_**Matanya terbelalak dengan sedikit luka yang terlihat melalui pandangannya yang secara tiba-tiba berubah sendu.**_

_**Oh tidak jangan memberiku pandangan seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Siwon. Tapi aku tidak bisa melalui batasan-batasan yang telah aku buat untuk diriku dan itu tidak bisa dilanggar. Bahkan tindakan-tindakan yang baru saja kita lakukan sudah terbilang cukup jauh dan telah melampaui kemampuanku yang sebenarnya.**_

"_**Kenapa kau menjauh?" suaranya begitu dingin dan datar.**_

_**Hatiku sedikit terluka saat mendengar nada suaranya, tapi aku tahu dia jauh lebih terluka daripada diriku sendiri. Dia menerima penolakan yang tidak seharusnya dia terima. Aku hanya menunduk dan bermain dengan jari-jariku sebelum mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.**_

"_**Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari apa yang telah kita lakukan. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak seperti kebanyakan orang, Siwon." Bisikku hati-hati sambil mengintip ekspresi wajahnya.**_

_**Dia terlihat sedikit terkejut tapi dia dengan cepat kembali mengatur wjahnya untuk terlihat dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.**_

"_**Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun?"**_

"_**Aku masih perawan bahkan bibirku pun belum pernah mencium seseorang selain keluargaku. Dan aku tidak akan melepaskan predikat itu sebelum aku menikah secara sah dengan seseorang. Aku memiliki prinsip yang sangat ku pegang erat, Siwon. Bahkan belum ada seorang pun yang berani menciumku seperti yang telah kau lakukan tadi. Bahkan dari hubungan-hubungan sebelumnya aku sangat tidak nyaman dengan yang namanya Public Displays Affection. Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat menikmati apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku tadi. Aku merasa sangat dicintai. Tapi maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa melakukan lebih dari itu."**_

_**Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya. Aku menemukan matanya menatapku dengan intens. Tatapan itu sangat mengganggu, karena aku sama sekali tidak terbiasa dengan tatapan seperti itu. Tatapannya terlihat seperti percampuran antara tidak percaya, kaget dan ... kagum(?)**_

"_**Katakan sesuatu, please." Bisikanku hampir tidak terdengar dan benar-benar frustasi.**_

"_**It's a WOW! Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang sepertimu. Di jaman seperti inipun masih ada orang yang begitu menjunjung tinggi prinsip." Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya selebar mungkin.**_

"_**Maafkan aku, Siwon. Jika kau tidak nyaman dan tidak bisa menjalani hubungan seperti ini, aku bisa mengerti."**_

"_**Hey, tolong perhatikan dan berhati-hati dengan ucapanmu. Itu bukan apa-apa Kyuhyun. Aku mencintaimu dengan hatiku bukan dengan nafsuku. Bahkan kau telah membuat pria brengsek ini semakin tergila-gila padamu dan sangat menghargaimu lengkap dengan prinsip hidupmu itu."**_

_**Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Siwon benar-benar manis dan pengertian.**_

"_**Terima Kasih banyak. Aku mencintaimu."**_

_**End Flashback**__*****_

Aku enghempaskan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur. Seharusnya aku terima saja lembur yang ditawarkan tadi. Aku harus mengalihkan perhatianku agar aku tidak terus-menerus terjebak dalam masa lalu. Aku menarik napas dalam lau menghembuskannya. Salah satu kesalahan terbesarku adalah tidak percaya padanya. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa dia tidak seperti para pria yang lain, yang hanya tertarik padaku karena sebuah alasan untuk kesenangan mereka. Seharusnya aku lebih cepat menyadari bahwa dia berbeda. Seharusnya aku menyerah pada prinsip bodohku untuknya.

Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa memiliki prinsip aneh, tidak akan mungkin lagi dapat dipatuhi pada saat kita telah hidup di jaman seperti ini. Disaat cinta tak dapat lagi hanya dibuktikan dengan perkataan dan pandangan mata. Cinta yang sekarang harus diungkapkan dengan kecupan penuh cinta dan lebih dari itu semua, cinta dibuktikan dengan sentuhan lembut dan penuh kasih. Karena dengan itu semua akan dapat memberikan pembuktian seberapa besar cinta yang kita miliki. Dan aku tidak dapat melakukan itu. Tapi Siwon akan dengan mudah menemukan wanita yang akan memenuhi semua itu untuknya dan mecintainya lebih dalam dari yang telah aku berikan padanya.

Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia dan mendapatkan apa yang sebenarnya dia butuhkan untuk hidupnya. Dan itu bukan bersamaku. Cintaku akan selalu menyertai kebahagiaannya melalui setiap doaku.

_**Flashback**__*****_

"_**Kyu, kumohon maafkan aku. Jangan biarkan aku memilih dua orang yang begitu berarti untukku. Kau cintaku, Kyu. Dan dia sahabatku."**_

_**Aku diam dan mengabaikan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.**_

"_**Bicaralah, sayang. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku mohon bicaralah. Setidaknya berikan alasan kenapa kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu."**_

"_**Lepaskan genggaman tanganmu dariku Siwon. Karena semakin erat kau menggenggam tanganku maka itu hanya akan semakin membuatku sulit bernapas. Aku seperti tercekik. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu, Siwon. Aku hanyalah seorang wanita yang hidup dengan prinsipnya yang bodoh di jaman millenium. Aku seorang wanita yang hidup dijaman yang salah Siwon. Aku hanya akan mempersulitmu. Dan kau juga akan semakin mencekikku disaat aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak dapat memberikanmu hal yang lebih dari apa yang telah ku berikan untukmu."**_

"_**Shut Up, Kyu. Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya aku butuhkan. Aku hanya membutuhkan dirimu, Kyu. Hanya kau dan Cintamu. Aku berjanji kita akan menikah suatu hari nanti."**_

"_**Siwon, please. Lepaskan aku! Aku memiliki hati yang tak cukup kuat untuk menghadapi ini semua. Kau memiliki sahabat diatas segalanya. Bahkan aku tidak dapat menjadi sahabat untukmu. Aku hanya ingin kau lebih membuka diri padaku. Aku selalu menunggu semua itu untuk terjadi. Tapi aku tidak pernah mendapatkannya. Hatiku bukan terbuat dari batu Siwon. Terkadang ada hal yang tidak perlu disampaikan melalui kata. Hanya melalui pandangan. Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kau pasti tahu tentang hal yang ku maksud."**_

"_**Kyu, kumohon jangan libatkan dia. Kami hanya sahabat baik sejak kecil. Tidak lebih. Harus bagaimana lagi aku mengatakannya padamu, Kyuhyun. Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak membutuhkanmu sebagai sahabatku tapi aku membutuhkanmu sebagai sahabatku."**_

"_**Itulah masalahnya Siwon. Kau tidak mengerti. Di dunia ini, tidak akan pernah ada jalinan persahabatan antara pria dan wanita yang tidak berakhir dengan cinta. Ada benang yang sangat tipis yang memisahkan persahabatan dan cinta. Aku sangat membencinya saat kau memandangnya dengan penuh rasa khawatir dan seakan-akan dia sebuah porselen yang akan hancur saat dia terjatuh. Aku membenci itu Siwon."**_

"_**K-kyu.. kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa aku mencintaimu?" bisikan Siwon nyaris tidak terdengar oleh telingaku.**_

_**Aku menangis. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku tidak memberikan apa yang seharusnya aku berikan padanya. Dan sekarang aku mulai bertingkah egois. Aku hanya ingin dia menjadi milikku. Aku tidak suka pada sahabatnya. Pandangan mereka begitu berbeda. Tatapan mata Siwon saat menatap wanita itu hampir sama dengan tatapan yang dia berikan padaku.**_

_**Itu sangat meyesakkan dadaku.**_

"_**Aku sudah cukup dengan semua itu. Lepaskan aku. Aku yakin kau akan berbahagia tanpa aku. I love you. I really am. But we weren't meant to be together."**_

"_**Yeah. Maybe you're right. Tapi aku ingin kau mengingat ini. jika suatu hari nanti kau menyesali keputusanmu, aku ingin kau datang padaku. Karena sahabat akan selalu menjadi sahabat. Tidak akan berubah menjadi sebuah cinta. Kau juga tidak akan bisa memberikan sebutan persahabatan diatas cinta sejati."**_

_**End Flashback**_*

Aku menangkup wajahku yang sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata. Perasaan ini semakin hari semakin menyesakkan dadaku. Aku takut. Aku takut melupakan perasaan tulusku untuknya. Aku takut jika suatu saat perasaan ini akan menguap dan pergi menjauh. Aku takut jika suatu hari saat aku terbangun dari tidur aku akan melupakan wajahnya. Aku benar-benar takut bila suatu saat semua berubah. Aku tidak ingin mengubah apapun.

Biarlah seperti ini. Aku tetap bersama cinta tulusku untuknya dengan doa yang terus aku persembahkan untuknya. Aku mencintainya. Tidak mengharapkan balasan dan keinginan untuk memiliki.

Suatu hari nanti mungkin cinta ini bisa saja membunuhku. Tapi jika dengan itu aku akan tetap mengingat dan membawa semua kenanganku bersamannya, itu tidak akan masalah untukku. Bila cinta ini yang membunuhku, maka aku akan mati dalam keadaan berbahagia.

Choi Siwon. Biarlah dia tidak menjadi milikku dikehidupan sekarang. Tapi aku akan memastikan bahwa dia adalah milikku seutuhnya dikehidupan selanjutnya. Aku akan hidup dan bahagia bersamanya di kehidupan selanjutnya, tanpa sahabatnya dan prinsip-prinsip bodoh juga kolotku itu. Karena apapun yang terjadi Tuhan memang telah menggariskan kami untuk saling mencintai. Jika kami saat ini tidak dapat bersatu, maka aku akan memastikan bahwa Tuhan akan menyatukan kami di kehidupan selanjutnya.

**ooo**

"_**The broken heart.**_

_**You think you'll die because of it, but you just keep living,**_

_**Day after day after the terrible day"**_

**ooo**

**Maaf yaaaa, ini sebuah story dengan plot yang seenaknya saya.. a bit angst..**

**Ini sebenernya True Story dari seorang teman saya, dengan perubahan disan-sini ya sesuai denga mood-nya saya :D**

**Maaf yaaaa..**

**Enjoy ^^**


End file.
